Old Friend, New Lover
by xXObscureOtakuXx
Summary: Alfred had a long day at work and decided to go to a bar on the way back to his house. But while he's there he runs into a certain someone. Warnings inside. UsUk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first fanfic so go easy with the reviews please. : ) thanks. Soo I hope this came out okay and reviews make my day. Hey bad reviews are still reviews. : ) Rated M for language and (maybe) later on yaoi-ness.**_

**~Alfred's P.O.V.~**

Alfred walked into the bar and sat down at the high bar chairs. He ordered a Coors Light, deciding to not drink too heavily dwelling on the fact that he has to drive home after this and he really didn't feel like having to deal with the consequences of a D.W.I. He had a really suckish day at work today. All he did all day was stupid paper work and his hands were sore as hell. He pinched his fingers between his eyes before looking up as the bar tender came with his beer. He took his beer from the bar tender and took a large gulp. 'Ahhhh refreshing.'

Alfred glanced around the bar, noticing 5 people other than him in there. A blonde and a brunette sat at a table sipping wine and were eating what looked like… pasta? 'hmf who am I to judge.' There was also a silver haired guy with red eyes sitting with a brunette with bright green eyes, and a blonde with hair to his shoulders and with blue eyes. They were laughing loudly and were talking about some chick named Yekaterina and were saying how large her boobs were. "Perverts" Alfred muttered to himself as he took another gulp of his beer.

The door the bar chimed as someone came in. Alfred glanced over to see his buddy Arthur Kirkland walk in and he waved calling to him, "Sup man!" Alfred walked up to the British man and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey dude it's been forever! How have ya been? Come sit down next to me at the bar!" The English man replied shocked, "Hey Alfred, I've been fine thanks, and sure."

~1 hour later~

Alfred mumbled after several minutes of reminiscing with his old friend and easily handling his 4 or 5 beers he just chugged down, "Hey dude, wanna come back to my place and we can hang out some more. Its Friday night so we don't got work tomorrow." Arthur replied coolly," Sure, I guess that would be nice."

_**That's all I got for today. I'll post more soon. Sorry it's kinda short and boring now but things will pick up in the next chapter! Again reviews make my day and I hope you enjoyed: ) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hia reader! Alright so this is the second and last chapter of Old Friend, New Lover and yeahh. Same as before.. Rated M for language and slight later on yaoi-ness; ) Better to be safe than sorry. Also reviews make my day, even if they are bad ones.**_

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

Alfred and Arthur both took the 20 minute drive back to Alfred's house in their own cars. Once they got there Alfred insisted on watch a horror movie. Even though he's terrified of these movies he still wants to watch them anyway. After Alfred put the DVD in the DVD Player he popped some popcorn in his old shitty microwave and plopped down on the couch next to Arthur. The man looked next to him and rolled his eyes at the quantity of popcorn that was popped, 'No wonder he's so bloody unhealthy'

After about 10 minutes into the movie there was a scene that apparently to Alfred was terrifying and he ducked under the blanket he was using. Arthur heard a muffled scream coming from under the blanket. "Alfred that wasn't even scary. Why do you even watch these movies if your just gonna be scared of everything?" "B-because dude, I'm not gonna wus out and be a scardy cat." "Says the Yank hiding under the blanket."

When the movie was over and Alfred somehow managed not to pee his pants, he had another brilliantly stupid idea. "Hey dude let's have a shots contest!" "A what?" "A shots contest! We'll see who can drink the most shots without getting shitfaced." Arthur reluctantly agreed to the idea after several insults including "Chicken!" and what-not.

They played the game for about an hour before they were totally wasted. Neither of them won the game because by the time they were 15 shots in each, they couldn't count anymore. This is when things started getting interesting. "Hey Arthur, you know what…" Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur's neck their faces inches away from each other. "You are so fuckin' hot." Alfred plants a kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur resisted at first mumbling out words like "You bloody wanker," and such. But after about 15 seconds he gave in and kissed Alfred back. After their short make-out session Alfred pulled Arthur in to his bedroom down the hall and they had hot sex all night.

-_**Sorry it was kinda stupid and short. I didn't like how the story was playing out and I was too lazy to write the smut scene. But whatever ; ) And I would have had this up earlier but my mom was in the hospital so I was with her then when I got home my power went out. Did I mention I have terrible luck. Haha but w.e I hope you enjoyed and remember, even bad reviews make my day. **_


End file.
